Processes and systems are disclosed for monitoring the environment of a projectile weapon, such as small arms, artillery and projectile weapons mounted on weapons platforms, such as tanks, self-propelled artillery, armored personnel carriers and aircraft.
Many have proposed devices to monitor the number of rounds fired by an automatic or semi-automatic firearm. Generally speaking, the proposed devices are either used to record the number of rounds fired for later study or meant to warn the user before the magazine of the firearm becomes empty. A few devices have been proposed that record the time and date when a weapon was fired, particularly for use in criminal investigations. The proposed devices suffer from various shortcomings, such as an inability to provide amounts and types of information that are adequate for reconstructing a crime scene or a battlefield firefight.